


Princess Of Premonition

by huntingbird



Category: The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingbird/pseuds/huntingbird
Summary: The disappearance of Tessa Maddox makes her best friend's life turn a twist in short time. Julie notices she is the only one that will help to impulse the case because nobody else seems to worry about it and ends up in the office of the new firm of investigators that just arrived in town.No, it's not a The Neighbourhood fanfic. This story just doesn't have a fandom.





	Princess Of Premonition

H..fkfkxmmv


End file.
